


Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not fading erection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Während Kylo Ren sich auf einer Mission befindet, benutzt General Hux sein Bett (nicht nur zum Schlafen) , wobei er eine Entdeckung macht, die ihn in eine äußerst missliche Lage bringt.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

If I get you the loop  
When I make a point to be straight with you then  
In lieu of the innuendo, in the end, know my intent though  
I Brazilian wax poetic, so pathetically  
I don't wanna beat around the bush  
Foxtrot uniform Charlie Kilo  
Foxtrot uniform Charlie Kilo

(Bloodhound Gang, Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo)

War es möglich an den Folgen einer Erektion zu sterben?

In seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand war General Hux geneigt diese Frage mit „Ja“ zu beantworten. Seiner Meinung nach fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis er es mit Sicherheit wissen würde. Seinen brillanten Verstand hatte sein verfluchter Ständer jedenfalls bereits verpuffen lassen, so viel stand fest. Verflucht, er würde Kylo Ren umbringen, wenn er wieder zurück auf der Finalizer war. Aber vorher würde er sich von ihm ficken lassen. Hart und lang und ausdauernd, bis er diesen erbärmlichen Zustand endlich los war.

Falsche Gedanken, verdammt, völlig falsche Gedanken.

Wenn er den Supreme Leader im Geiste auch nur vor sich sah, zuckte sein Schwanz bereits in der Hose, während er feuchte Flecken in der Shorts verteilte. Seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden hielt sein drängendes Problem bereits an, so dass es Hux nicht wagte außerhalb seines Quartiers den Uniformmantel abzulegen. Abgesehen davon, dass der Schnitt seiner Hose nicht allzu viel der Phantasie überließ, waren die nassen Spuren seines Verlangens trotz einem mehrfachem Wäschewechsel pro Schicht kaum zu übersehen.

Himmel, es musste etwas passieren und zwar bald, bevor er noch völlig wahnsinnig wurde. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war, hätte er die verfluchte Flasche niemals angerührt, aber woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass sie nicht einfach nur Gleitmittel enthielt. Allein die Tatsache, dass Kylo solch ein Teufelszeug besaß, sprach für seinen Hang zum Masochismus und erklärte möglicher Weise, warum der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder zu instabilem, zerstörerischem Verhalten neigte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Hux würde ihm in diese Gewohnheit nachfolgen. Im Augenblick kam ihm die Vorstellung die Steuerkonsole des Sternenzerstörers mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten, als eine reizvolle Alternative vor. Wobei, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, sollte er vielleicht gleich das ganze Schiff in Schutt und Asche legen. Wenn die Finalizer explodierte, würde sich damit immerhin auch sein Erektionsproblem erledigen.

Du hast es ja herausgefordert. Erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er hat es dir ja gleich gesagt. „Ach, halt doch die Klappe!“ schnappte Hux laut, froh darüber allein in seinem Büro zu sein. Trotzdem gab er sich selbst im Stillen recht. Vielleicht hätte er bei seinem letzten Intermezzo mit Kylo nicht so herablassend sein sollen. Niemand wusste davon, dass sie miteinander schliefen. Zum Einen, weil es niemanden etwas anging und zum Anderen, weil es da nichts zu sagen gab. Sie taten es zum Stressabbau, um dem ständigen Druck standhalten zu können, um ihre Auseinandersetzungen auf ein anderes Level zu verlegen und es funktionierte. Hux Verstand arbeitete permanent auf Hochtouren, Ren war ausgeglichener und sie hatten weniger Differenzen, als zuvor. Ein perfektes Arrangement, von dem alle profitierten, da ohne die ständige Spannung zwischen ihnen auch für die übrigen Crewmitglieder das Klima angenehmer wurde. Bis zu einem Abend vor einer Woche, als Ren ihm eröffnete, dass er auf eine Mission gehen würde, um Gerüchten über versprengte Überreste des Widerstandes nachzugehen.

XXXXXX

„Was wirst du tun, während ich weg bin?“ fragte Ren, während er entspannt und verschwitzt neben Hux im Bett lag.

„Arbeiten, was denkst du“, gab Hux abwesend zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Ren konnte er nach dem Sex nicht einfach sein Hoch auskosten. Nicht solange auf seinem Datenpad ständig Statusmeldungen eintrafen, die gelesen und bearbeitet werden mussten.

„Das meine ich nicht“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige, indem er eine Hand über Hux nackten Oberschenkel gleiten ließ, welcher unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte. „Was wirst du tun um abzuschalten?“

Genervt wehrte Hux Rens Finger ab. „Du bist nicht unersätzlich, weißt du, aber keine Sorge. Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust einen anderen Mann in mein Bett zu holen. Es gibt nichts, was meine Hand nicht allein bewerkstelligen könnte.“

„Meinst du?“ hakte Ren mit einem wissenden Lächeln nach, während er unbeeindruckt von Hux Worten seine Hand unter die Decke gleiten ließ. „Ich glaube, es wird dir fehlen.“

Hux schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als die Finger des Dunkelhaarigen ihr Ziel gefunden hatten, dennoch weigerte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Datenpad abzuwenden. „Und ich glaube, du überschätzt deine Wirkung auf mich“, stieß er hervor, doch das nachfolgende Stöhnen strafte seine Worte Lügen.

XXXXXX

In den ersten vier Tagen seiner Abwesenheit kam Hux tatsächlich kaum dazu Ren zu vermissen. Da endlich einmal niemand sein Quartier belagerte oder ihm mitten in einer Berechnung das Datenpad aus der Hand nahm, nutzte er die Abwesenheit des anderen Mannes auch außerhalb seiner regulären Schicht zu arbeiten. Schlafen konnte er ohnehin nicht. Zu sehr hatte er sich an den warmen Körper gewöhnt, der sich nach dem Sex an seinen Rücken presste und die Arme, die ihn gefangen hielten, wenn er in die Dämmerwelt des Traumes glitt, als dass er sich in dem leeren Bett genug hätte entspannen können, um wegzudriften. Die wenigen Stunden, die er brauchte um einsatzfähig zu bleiben, schlug er sich quasi selbst mit der chemischen Keule k.o., indem er sich Stims injizierte, welche ihn lange genug in ein weißes Nirvana schickten, um sein Gehirn auf Reset setzen zu können. 

Am fünften Tag jedoch bemerkte Hux, dass er unruhig wurde. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit war er ungewöhnlich gereizt und konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren. Der geliebte Kaffee machte diesen Zustand nur schlimmer, so dass er beschloss seine Mittagspause ausnahmsweise in seinem Quartier zu verbringen, um einen Tee zu trinken und sich Entspannung zu verschaffen. Das Rendez-vous mit seiner Hand schien auch vorübergehend zu helfen, so dass er gelassener in seine zweite Schichthälfte starten konnte, doch gegen Ende des Zyklus litt er unter Kopfschmerzen, war genervt und gestresst. Im Normalfall wären dies alles Symptome gewesen, die ein Quickie mit Kylo hätte beheben können, doch da dieser nicht verfügbar war, musste er sich erneut selbst behelfen. Mit einem Holoporn auf dem Datenpad, einer Tube Gleitgel und einem Handtuch ausgestattet, machte sich Hux ans Werk und als sein Orgasmus ihn überkam und ausgelaugt und befriedigt zurückließ, widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit, bis er irgendwann einschlief, jedoch nur um nachts mit Herzrasen wieder aufzuwachen.

Hux wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, nur dass er sich fühlte, als sei er in Gefahr. Ein Hochfahren der Lichter zeigte allerdings keinen Grund für diese Annahme und auch sein Datenpad enthielt keine außergewöhnlichen Ereignisse. Trotzdem konnte Hux nicht mehr einschlafen. Ruhelos ging er in seinem Quartier auf und ab. Er würde sich ruhiger fühlen, wenn Ren hier – oder zumindest auf dem Schiff – wäre, aber noch gab es vom Supreme Leader keine Neuigkeiten und es stand zu befürchten, dass seine Abwesenheit noch länger anhalten würde. So sehr Hux das Geständnis auch widerstrebte, aber selbst wenn er nur den Geruch des Schwarzhaarigen in die Nase bekam, fühlte er sich schon ruhiger, auch ohne ihn neben sich zu wissen. Sein eigenes Bett war allerdings turnusmäßig von einem Reinigungsdroiden vor zwei Tagen frisch bezogen worden, so dass nicht einmal ein Hauch von Kylo an den Laken zu finden war. Aber vielleicht war Rens Quartier in seiner Abwesenheit verschont worden. Da sie ihre Schäferstündchen auch schon in Kylos Räumen abgehalten hatten, war der Code für den Öffnungsmechanismus kein Problem für Hux. 

Zufrieden nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass allein das Quartier bereits nach Ren roch und als er im Schlafzimmer schließlich ins Bett sank, wusste er, dass er in seiner Annahme richtig gelegen hatte. Die Laken war noch nicht gewechselt worden, so dass er in Rens Aroma geradezu baden konnte, während er unter der Decke versank. Nun fühlte er sich sicher, aber gleichzeitig auch eigenartig erregt, so dass er es nicht lassen konnte, seine Hand in seinem Hosenbund verschwinden zu lassen. Allein der Gedanke daran, in Kylos Bett zu masturbieren sorgte dafür, dass sein Glied bereits halb hart war. Was der Schwarzhaarige wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er von seiner Mission zurückkam und sein Bett gesprenkelt mit den Zeugnissen von Hux Lust vorfinden würde? Es würde ihm ohne Zweifel zeigen, dass der General auch sehr gut ohne ihn zurecht kam. Dass er an ihn gedacht hatte, während er sich einen runter holte, musste Kylo ja nicht wissen. 

Auch wenn es etwas Spucke auch getan hätte, öffnete Hux schließlich den Nachttisch neben dem Bett auf der Suche nach einem Gleitmittel. Es war für ihn ästhetischer, nicht so ekelig als seinen eigenen Speichel zu verwenden, wenn er Öle oder Gel nahm. Tatsächlich fand er auch eine Flasche mit einer Beschriftung in einer Sprache, die er nicht lesen konnte. Der Inhalt hatte eine ölig anmutende Beschaffenheit und die Flasche war noch voll, ließ sich aber leicht öffnen. Der Geruch, der ihr entströmte war angenehm, weshalb Hux nicht zögerte und etwas davon auf seine Hand laufen ließ. Sofort wurde seine Handfläche warm und kribbelte, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass das Öl ein Aphrodisiakum enthielt. Nicht dass Kylo so etwas nötig gehabt hätte, aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Es würde seinen Zweck in jedem Fall erfüllen. 

Ohne lange zu überlegen verteilte Hux die Substanz auf seiner Länge, dann schloss er die Augen, bevor er seinen Schaft in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu pumpen begann. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den dunkelhaarigen Ritter von Ren, wie er über ihm kniete und sein Glied in seinen Mund nahm. Wie er ihn saugte und leckte und gleichzeitig mit der Hand in Ekstase pumpte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese Bilder Hux über die Klippe jagten. Mit einem Keuchen kam er in Kylo Bett, schoss milchig weiße Fäden auf die dunkle Bettwäsche, während seine Hoden zuckten und seine Hüften sich stotternd vom Laken hoben, um alles aus sich herauszuschleudern, was er zu geben hatte,bevor er matt und schwer atmend liegen blieb. Himmel, das war intensiv gewesen. Beinah so, als ob ihm Kylo wirklich einen geblasen hätte. Erschöpft säuberte sich Hux mit dem Bettdeck, wobei er sich vorstellte, wie der Dunkelhaarige die Schweinerei entdeckte, bevor er darauf wartete, dass sich sein Körper beruhigte und er sich zum Schlafen zusammen rollen konnte. Doch trotz des heftigen Orgasmus blieb sein Glied auch nach zehn Minuten noch hart. 

Zuerst versuchte Hux es zu ignorieren, die Augen zuzumachen und darauf zu warten, dass sein Körper erkannte, dass er befriedigt war, doch es funktionierte nicht. Verlangend drängte sein pochender Ständer gegen seinen Bauch, so dass Hux sich schließlich seufzend wieder auf den Rücken drehte und noch einmal Hand anlegte. Beim zweiten Mal dachte er daran, wie Kylo zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und ihn fickte, wobei er seinen Schwanz zwischen den Finger hielt und ihn pumpte. Der Orgasmus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und bei den Sternen, er war mindestens genauso intensiv wie das erste Mal, so dass Hux glaubte sein Herz würde aus seinem Brustkorb springen wollen. Sein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen während er kam, bis sein Höhepunkt ihn zitternd und bebend zurückließ. Das musste gereicht haben, um sein Lustzentrum zu befriedigend. Schwer atmend horchte Hux in sich hinein, wartete darauf, dass sein Körper in den postkoitalen Schwebezustand verfiel, der ihm erlaubte einschlafen zu können, doch er wartete vergeblich. 

Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Was war mit seinem Körper bloß los? Frustriert presste sich Hux die Handballen gegen die Augenhöhlen. War es das Öl gewesen? Es konnte nur das Öl sein. Wie stellte man diese Reaktion bloß wieder ab? Vielleicht half es, wenn er die Substanz abwusch. Entschlossen stand Hux auf und ging hinüber zu Kylos Nasszelle. Zuerst stellte er den Regler auf warm, bevor er das Wasser anschaltete und damit begann seinen Intimbereich wieder und wieder zu waschen, bis die Haut dunkelrot war. Trotzdem zeigte seine Erektion keine Anzeichen dafür abflauen zu wollen. Gut, dann eben die Schocktherapie. Eiskalt kam das Wasser aus der Brause, so dass es Hux schüttelte. Minutenlang stand er da und ließ das kalte Wasser auf sich herab prasseln, dann nahm er den Duschkopf in die Hand. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung aber schließlich hielt er ihn direkt auf sein pochendes Geschlecht. 

Bei den Sternen. Hux schnappte nach Luft. Ein Sprung ins arkanische Meer im Winter war nichts dagegen. Trotzdem biss er die Zähne zusammen und zählte im Kopf still bis einhundert, bevor er das Wasser abdrehte. Seine Zähne klapperten, so kalt war ihm, doch noch immer stand sein Schwanz stolz gegen seinen Bauch. Verflucht er musste jetzt wirklich schlafen. In drei Stunden begann seine Schicht. Mit mehr Verzweiflung als Verlangen begann Hux erneut seinen Ständer zu massieren, wobei er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ihm war kalt und er war müde und schon jetzt war sein Glied übersensibel, so dass er das Gefühl seiner Hand kaum ertragen konnte. Mit einer Hand gegen die Fliesen gestützt, pumpte er sich so lange, bis er ein weiteres Mal kam und die gekachelte Wand mit seinem Sperma bespritzte. Sein Kreislauf protestierte und ihm war schwindelig, während er aus der Dusche taumelte ohne die Schweinerei zu beachten. Auch ohne in den Spiegel gucken zu müssen, wusste Hux dass sein Schwanz noch immer hart war, doch er weigerte sich ihm auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen. 

Fahrig trocknete er sich mit dem Handtuch ab, welches neben der Dusche gehangen hatte, dann stolperte er zurück ins Bett, wo er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Das Pulsieren seines Glieds machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, trotzdem schwor er sich, dass er sich nicht noch einmal selbst befriedigen würde. Es schien ohnehin keinen Sinn zu haben. Stattdessen fiel ihm der Erste Hilfe Kasten ein, den jeder Offizier der Ersten Ordnung in seinem Quartier hatte. Hoffnungsvoll schlug er erneut die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er fand die kleine Box neben der Tür an der Wand. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so dankbar gewesen, ein Stim zu finden, als er den Kasten öffnete und sich den Injektor gegen das Handgelenk presste. Hauptsache erst einmal schlafen, alles andere würde sich hoffentlich von selbst erledigen. Das Serum wirkte schnell, so dass Hux, kaum dass er das Bett erreichte, schon weggetreten war. 

Als er zwei Stunden später von seinem Alarm geweckt wurde, hatte Hux fast vergessen, was in der Nacht passiert war, doch als er sich aufsetzte und über das Gesicht wischte, in dem Versuch richtig wach zu werden, holte ihn das schon vertraute Gefühl seiner Erektion zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Nein, nein, nein. Mit Horror sah Hux im Licht der Notbeleuchtung an sich herab. Das war doch völlig unmöglich. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Morgenlatte, verursacht durch eine volle Blase, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, doch ein Weg zum Abort belehrte ihn eines besseren. Gut, keine Panik, vielleicht klappte es ja dieses Mal, wenn er sich einen runter holte. Aber auch diese Hoffnung hielt nur so lange, bis er das Bett erneut mit seinem Samen besprenkelt hatte, nur um zu erkennen, dass er immer noch hart war. Verflucht, er hatte eine Dauererektion und wurde sie einfach nicht los. 

Die Logik sagte Hux, dass er in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte. Sicher gab es irgendein Medikament, dass gegen diesen Zustand half, aber sein Stolz hielt ihn davon ab, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Ärztliche Interventionen wurden in der Krankenakte vermerkt und selbst wenn er den Datenspeicher des Medidroiden nach dem Besuch löschen würde, gab es immer eine Back-up Datei im Hauptspeicher der Station, die man nur durch die Freigabe von mindestens zwei Offizieren löschen konnte und Hux hatte nicht vor ein Mitglied der Besatzung in seine Misere einzuweihen. 

Möglichkeit Nummer zwei verwarf er auch genau aus dem selben Grund. Natürlich wäre es nicht schwer ein Crewmitglied für eine schnelle Nummer zu finden. So wie ihn Mitaka beispielsweise immer ansah, würde er nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisen müssen, um ihn zu einem Intermezzo zu überreden, allerdings würde er ihn danach aus der Luftschleuse werfen müssen, damit sicher gestellt war, dass der andere Mann den Mund hielt, was einer echten Verschwendung einer viel versprechenden Karriere gleich käme. Wobei nicht einmal sicher gestellt wäre, dass der Sex mit ihm sein Problem wirklich löste. Blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit auf Kylo Ren zu warten. Immerhin gehörte das Teufelszeug ihm, dann musste er auch wissen, wie man die Auswirkungen rückgängig machte. Aber niemand wusste, wann der Supreme Leader zur Finalizer zurückkehren würde. Bei Hux Glück würde er noch Tage lang auf seiner Mission sein und Hux war sicher, dass er keine weiteren zwölf Stunden in diesem Zustand überleben würde.

XXXXXX

Doch er hatte falsch gelegen. Er hatte es überlebt, allerdings mit Einbußen. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Wenn er einer seiner Untergebenen gewesen wäre, würde er seinen eigenen Entscheidungen nicht mehr vertrauen, denn die Vernunft hatte zusammen mit seinem Verstand den Notausgang durch die Luftschleuse genommen. Er war so kurz davor den erstbesten Planeten, der ihren Weg kreuzte, in einen Krieg zu verwickeln, dass er sich vorsichtshalber nach der Hälfte seiner Schicht in sein Büro zurückgezogen hatte, um sich nicht zu irgendwelchen fatalen Fehlern hinreißen zu lassen. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her, in dem Versuch eine bequeme Position zu finden, in der er die als dringend gekennzeichneten Nachrichten auf seinem Datenpad lesen konnte. Doch egal wie er es auch anstellte, ständig rieb die Shorts über sein Glied und machte jede Bewegung zu seiner persönlichen Hölle. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er sogar heimlich mit der Hand unter dem Tisch masturbiert, um wenigstens den schlimmsten Druck herauszunehmen, doch mit jedem Mal, das er Hand an sich legte, wurde sein Schwanz wunder und es grenzte an einem Wunder, dass er biologisch überhaupt noch in der Lage dazu war, Sperma zu produzieren, wo er in den letzten Stunden gefühlte hundert Mal gekommen war. Bei den Sternen, Hux konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Inzwischen war ihm alles egal. Er wollte nur noch eine Befriedigung erreichen, die länger als zwei Minuten anhielt.

Ohne es überhaupt zu merken, wanderte seine Hand bereits wieder abwärts, während er mit der anderen durch die Nachrichten scrollte, so dass er wie ein erschrockener Schuljunge zusammenzuckte, als plötzlich sein Kommunikator piepte. „General Hux“, ertönte Lieutenant Mitakas Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Die Flugsicherung meldet gerade, dass sich die Silencer im Anflug auf den Hangar zwei befindet.“

Den Sternen sei Dank. Kylo war zurück. Hux war froh, dass der Offizier nur eine Audioverbindung geschaltet hatte, sonst hätte er sehen können, wie die Wangen des Generals bei der Nachricht dunkelrot anliefen. „Danke, Lieutenant. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, den Statusreport des Supreme Leaders zu erhalten“, ließ er Mitaka wissen, bevor er sich eilig aus dem Stuhl erhob. „Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Lord Rens Bericht sehr umfangreich ausfallen wird, übertrage ich Ihnen für den Rest der Schicht das Kommando über die Brücke.“

„Jawohl, General.“ 

Trotz seiner Erektion, die das Gehen erschwerte, schaffte es Hux in Rekordzeit am Turbolift zu sein, welcher hinunter zu den Hangarn fuhr. Der Uniformmantel verbarg zwar sein Problem, sein sonst so fester Schritt war allerdings hölzern und breitbeinig, als er neben einem Techniker in die Kabine stieg, doch der Mann salutierte lediglich dienstbeflissen, bevor er die Augen wieder auf die Tür des Fahrstuhls richtete. Kaum, dass der Lift den Hangar zwei erreicht hatte, drängte Hux bereits hinaus. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten zu rennen, als er Kylo Rens persönlichen TIE-Jäger erkannte, der bereits seine Parkposition eingenommen hatte. Gerade fuhr die hydraulische Rampe mit einem Zischen herunter, so dass Hux den dunkelhaarigen Supreme Leader sehen konnte, der den Helm unter dem Arm, im Inneren stand. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte erneut, so dass er die Silencer in dem Moment erreichte, in dem Ren die Rampe hinab ging, wo bereits Captain Peavey und ein paar Sturmtruppen auf ihn warteten. Verflucht, was machte der denn hier? Er hatte Mitaka doch gesagt, dass er Rens Report persönlich entgegen nehmen würde.

„Supreme Leader“, grüßte er den anderen Mann ein wenig außer Atem von dem ungeplanten Spurt. „Auf ein Wort.“ Dann wandte er sich an den Offizier. „Captain, Sie können wegtreten. Ich übernehme das hier.“

Es war Peavey anzusehen, dass er verwirrt war, trotzdem salutierte er respektvoll. „Jawohl, Sir.“

„General“, begrüßte ihn Kylo Ren förmlich. „Gibt es ein Problem?“

Wissend, dass ihn die anderen Crewmitglieder noch hören konnten, antwortete Hux ausweichend: „Das würde ich gerne unter vier Augen besprechen. Folgen Sie mir bitte zum Turbolift.“

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, bevor er mit großen Schritten neben dem General herging, während er ihn schweigend von der Seite aus musterte. Hux merkte, wie sich seine Wangen erneut röteten, während er versuchte an alles Mögliche zu denken, nur nicht an den Grund, weshalb er Kylo Ren abgepasst hatte. Allein die Präsenz des Supreme Leaders verscheuchte ein paar Piloten, die ebenfalls auf den Lift gewartet hatten, so dass sie allein waren, als die Kabine sich öffnete. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, während sie gleichzeitig ins Innere stiegen und allein dieser Kontakt ließ Hux keuchend die Luft einziehen. Himmel, er war so unglaublich hart, dass ihn der leiseste Kontakt mit einem anderen Körper fast schon kommen ließ. Der General wählte absichtlich das höchstmögliche Stockwerk aus, bevor sich die Türen schlossen, doch kaum dass sich der Lift in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, wandte er sich bereits an den Mann neben sich.

„Kylo, halt den Lift an.“

Der Dunkelhaarige Ritter folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern. Auf einen Wink seiner Hand ruckelte die Kabine, wurde langsamer und stoppte schließlich zwischen zwei Stockwerken. Noch einmal ließ Kylo seine Augen über den General wandern, dann hob er ohne zu fragen Hux Mantel an, um einen Blick auf die deutliche Beule in seiner Hose zu werfen. „Du bist an meinen Sachen gewesen.“

Hux Ohren färbten sich so rot, als wollten sie seinen Wangen Konkurrenz machen. „Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein, ich dachte, es wäre Gleitmittel. Himmel, Kylo, du musst mir helfen. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Bitte sag, dass du diesen unerträglichen Zustand beenden kannst.“

Der Dunkelhaarige kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange, dann erwiderte er: „Das kommt darauf an.“

„Was? Worauf?“ fragte Hux verwirrt. 

„Sag mir, dass ich dir gefehlt habe“, verlangte Ren.

Der General glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Wie? Bist du irre?! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Meine Erektion bringt mich um und du willst mit mir Bettgeflüster austauschen?!“

Gleichgültig zuckte der Supreme Leader die Schultern. „Es ist deine Wahl, aber es wird nicht besser werden. Ich könnte dir helfen, aber vorher will ich es hören.“

„Kylo, bitte“, flehte ihn der Rothaarige an. Es wäre erniedrigend dem Wunsch des anderen Mannes nachzukommen, so dass sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte es zu tun.

Kylo Ren schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag es, Hux.“

Auf keinen Fall. Niemals. Bittend sah der General den Dunkelhaarigen an. „Ren ...“

„Sag es!“ forderte Kylo Ren ihn auf.

Hux Wangen glühten geradezu vor Erregung und vor Scham, als er schließlich hervorstieß: „Du hast mir gefehlt, okay?! Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche das Gefühl von deinen Lippen auf meinem Körper und deinem Schwanz in meinem Arsch. Reicht das jetzt?!“

Das Lächeln, das um Kylos Mund spielte, zeigte mehr als deutlich, wie zufrieden er mit dem war, was er gehört hatte. „Es ist ein Anfang“, antwortete er, bevor er schließlich Erbarmen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden stellte er seinen Helm auf dem Boden ab, dann öffnete er seine Hose und holte sein Glied heraus, um es mit der Hand zu massieren, bis es hart wurde, während er Hux dabei zusah, wie dieser seinen Mantel zu Boden fallen ließ und die Hose samt der Shorts bis in die Kniekehlen schob. 

„Bitte“, flehte der Rothaarige, von dessen Penis allein vom Anblick von Kylos Länge weiße Tropfen hinab quollen. „Beeil dich.“

„So begierig nur für mich“, knurrte Kylo, dessen Schaft vor Vorfreude zuckte. In Ermangelung von Gleitmittel spuckte sich der Dunkelhaarige in die hohle Hand, bevor er Hux Anus mit Speichel benetzte und probeweise einen Finger in ihn schob. „Bei den Sternen, du bist so eng“, murmelte Kylo, während er sanft seinen Muskelring massierte.

„Egal, ich halte das schon aus. Jetzt fick mich endlich“, keuchte Hux, der sich um Halt zu finden mit den Händen an der Wand abstütze.

„Ganz wie mein General befielt“, gab Ren zurück, dann spuckte er erneut in seine Finger und rieb seinen Schaft damit ein. Im ersten Moment zuckte Hux zusammen, als er Rens Glied an seinem Eingang fühlte, doch dann straffte er sich und streckte ihm seine Kehrseite entgegen, während Kylo die Finger in seine Hüften krallend, die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit in ihn schob.

„Verflucht … Kylo …. verdammt“, keuchte Hux, der gegen das Gefühl der Fülle ankämpfte, das ihn zu überwältigen drohte, je weiter der Dunkelhaarige in ihn drängte.

„Ja, Hux, lass es raus“, stieß Kylo gepresst hervor. „Zeig mir, wie sehr du es willst.“ Als er ganz in ihm vergraben war, hielt er einen Moment inne, dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück, um sein Becken wieder nach vor schnappen zu lassen.

„Sterne, ja! Himmel, ja! Kylo!“ stöhnte Hux auf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen die Hände noch immer gegen die Wand gepresst, doch er konnte fühlen, wie sein Schwanz unablässig tropfte, während Ren in ihn stieß. Er fühlte den Atem des anderen Mannes warm in seinem Nacken, dann presste Kylo seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals, dort wo der Krangen seiner Uniform endete.

„Oh ja, Hux, das fühlt sich so gut an“, ließ er den anderen Mann wissen. „Wie habe ich das vermisst.“ So wie er es immer tat, fasste er um den General herum, um sein Glied in die Hand zu nehmen, doch Hux Schaft war von den vielen Malen, die er sich selbst befriedigt hatte, so wund, dass er die Finger des anderen Mannes zischend abwehrte und sie stattdessen erneut auf seine Hüfte dirigierte.

„... nicht … wieder … das …. Schiff … verlassen“, brachte Hux stotternd hervor, als Ren sein Becken wieder nach vorn schnellen ließ und dabei gegen Hux Prostata stieß, so dass der Rothaarige für einen Moment Sterne sah.

„Nur wenn ich dich mitnehmen kann“, schnaufte Ren ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. „Stell dir vor: Wir, allein in einem Shuttle und den ganzen Tag nur Sex.“

Das konnte sich Hux in der Tat sehr gut vorstellen. Vermutlich würden sie nach so einer Mission so wund sein, dass sie reif für die Krankenstation waren, aber dieses Kopfkino verbunden mit dem erneuten Gefühl von Rens Schaft an seinem Lustzentrum, reichte aus um Hux über die Klippe zu schicken.

„Kylo, bei den Sternen, ich komme“, stieß er hervor und Ren grollte seine Zustimmung. „Dann komm für mich.“

„Oh fuck, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo!“ Mit einem Schrei spritzte Hux gegen die Wand des Turbolift und er war sich sicher noch nie in seinem Leben derart hart gekommen zu sein. Hinter seinen Augen explodierten ganze Sonnensysteme, während seine Knie weich wurden und nur Rens Arme, die sich reflexartig um ihn schlossen, verhinderten dass er zu Boden ging, als sein ganzer Körper sich in Gummi verwandelte.

„Ja, Hux“, hörte er Ren wie durch einen Nebel sagen. „So ist es gut.“ 

Kylo brauchte nur noch wenige Stöße, bis auch er schließlich kam, doch selbst als sein Höhepunkt ihn packte, hielt er den General eisern fest. Mit purer Willensstärke navigierte er sie beide durch ihr Hoch. Er konnte die Schockwellen von Hux Orgasmus durch die Macht hindurch pulsieren fühlen, wie das Meer bei einem Sturm, bis das Chaos sich beruhigte, die Brandung flacher wurde und sanft gegen Hux Inneres schwappte. Erst als er seinen Höhepunkt bis zum Ende ausgeritten hatte, zog sich Kylo aus ihm zurück und ließ es zu, dass Hux hinunter auf den Boden sank, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb. Milchig weißes Sperma lief auf ihm heraus und seine Beine herab, doch das schien der Rothaarige gar nicht zu merken. Stattdessen sah Hux, als er endlich die Kraft fand die Augen wieder zu öffnen, an sich herab, erleichternd feststellen, dass sein Glied schlaff in seinem Schoß lag.

„Oh danke“, flüsterte Hux, der sich erschöpft und glücklich zugleich fühlte. „Es ist endlich vorbei.“

„Ja, das ist es“, bestätigte Kylo, während er seine Männlichkeit zurück in die Hose stopfte und seine Kleidung richtete. „Komm, zieh dich an, bevor noch ein Wartungsteam kommt, um den Lift zu reparieren. Wir brauchen beide eine Dusche und ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir lieber in mein Quartier gehen“, entschied Hux, bevor er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seinen ausgelaugten Penis in die beschmutzte Wäsche schob und sich von Kylo auf die Beine ziehen ließ. „Deine Räume müssen erst einmal gründlich geputzt werden.“

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyriks zum Titel gebenden Lied voraussichtlich der Bloodhound Gang und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
